


it just had to be a haunted house

by Sablehaven



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Child Death Mention, Gen, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, it isn't as heavy as it seems!, like not even close, starvation mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 07:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sablehaven/pseuds/Sablehaven
Summary: slythekiel prompted me: Hi, could you possibly write for Jake/Ezekiel, where Jake and Ezekiel are in a haunted house and one or both get scared and try to act all cool about it but fail miserable. Thank you. ^-^I.. tried. It got majorly out of hand and definitely ranged far out of the humor I believe they were expecting.





	it just had to be a haunted house

"Why did it have to be a haunted house..?" Ezekiel mused as he peered through the door of a room with walls covered in red.. children's drawings? Hopefully not blood, but he wasn't sure. Ezekiel sighed and closed the door, marking it with a piece of yellow tape. "Definitely going back there, might be something in the drawings to help."

 

"Yeah, yeah. Sure." Jake was across the hallway, door already closed and marked with blue tape. "Nothing in this one, lets keep moving."

 

Ezekiel gave him a mild look and continued down the hall, opening the next door and taking a look inside. It was completely bare except for a broken bed and a rickety table. Ezekiel marked it blue and glanced over at Jake who.. hadn't opened the door yet. "Is it locked?"

 

Ezekiel walked over and went to push Jake aside with a hand on his shoulder, only for him to yelp and just about fling himself into the opposite wall. Ezekiel stared at him, disbelieving for a moment. "Oh my god you're scared!" Jake scowled at him and roughly adjusted his jacket while stalking back over the door.

 

"I am not scared." He shoved the door open, there was a loud crash, and he looked inside, only to freeze. "Uh.. Ezekiel? I think we've found the cause."

 

Ezekiel looked inside, the room was completely bare except for a table that had been shoved against the door and- "jesus christ.."

 

Three skeletons were spread out on the floor, as if they'd died in each other's embrace. Ezekiel didn't know much about decomposition, but the bones looked ancient. "Jake, how old are these?"

 

The house was in such a remote place that reports about it had only just started to roll in, and it had never killed anyone, so Ezekiel was pretty sure these were the original occupants. "Jake? Get it together." Ezekiel snapped after a long silence.

 

"Right Umm, two adults and kid. I'd guess a few hundred years old? Maybe 17th century?" Jake was still staring at them and all around, like a cornered mouse. Ezekiel bit back a sigh and promised himself he'd talk to him in a minute.

 

"Right. Well, the ghost is a kid, so that is probably them.. why was the door blocked though? Well, lets try and save burning them as a last resort." Throughout the house Ezekiel suddenly heard doors rattling and the crash of objects falling to the floor.

 

"Last resort! I said last resort!" He barked down the hall and the noises suddenly stopped. At least they had a reasonable ghost..

 

"Come on, lets find out what happened here. And Jake? Chill out. The kid seems pretty harmless." Ezekiel walked off down the hall again, ignoring Jake's grumbling that it had tried to drop a damn lantern on his head.

 

Ezekiel found another door at the end the hall, open just a crack and rotted half off it's hinges. He found himself holding his breath to open it, a feeling of dread crawling up his spine, not helped by the fact that Jake had stopped following him a few feet ago.

 

Ezekiel looked inside, already having a feeling what he was going to find, and there it was. It was a bedroom, two beds and a few toys scattered across the floor. On the farthest bed, curled up in the way only terrified children do, was a tiny skeleton. That was her.

"Jake, I've found her." The walls were covered in the same drawings, the red recognizable as brick dust on the light walls. Poor girl must have nothing else to do. Jake appeared, stepping inside cautiously before he saw the bed. Ezekiel recognized the exact moment he realized just how bad this was.

 

"I think they must have caught a plague. Right time period, and they probably locked her out because she was healthy and they didn't want her to catch it. Not that it helped. She didn't leave the house, so she starved."

 

There was a sudden drop in temperature as Ezekiel talked, as if the girl had dropped in to listen. "Hey there," he said to the room at large, offering a reassuring grin. "You can interact with stuff right?" He held up the rolls of tape they'd been using to mark the doors. "Tell you what, if you can show us how to let you out of this place, you can get back with your family. You don't need to stay here anymore."

 

There was a sudden tug on the tape rolls and Ezekiel grinned wider. He let go and turned to Jake, who was done trying to pretend and looked utterly terrified at the sight of the floating tape. "Relax dude, she's a sweet kid. Just look, she mostly paints dogs." Ezekiel ignored the other drawings on the wall, happy little stick figure families.

 

Ezekiel followed the floating tape out of the room, leaving Jake staring at the artwork.

 

"Did you stay here this whole time?" Jake startled again, barely avoiding tripping over a wooden toy. Ezekiel raised an eyebrow. "Come on. I got rid of the heart, she's moved on. Lets get out of this place. Sweet kid or not.. this place is fucking creepy." Jake looked momentarily triumphant at Ezekiel's admission.

 

"I knew it! You aren't as unaffected as you act!" Ezekiel rolled his eyes.

 

"Lets just go home, shower and maybe get some hot cocoa. No more thinking about haunted houses and ghosts for a while."


End file.
